


Dream Lover

by iori_sempai



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Succubi & Incubi, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for a friend at the bar, Ragna finds himself the inexplicable target of a persistent and strangely seductive young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

Ragna is sure he's entered some bizarro world when he's on his third drink and a blond pretty boy who should really be romancing some beautiful girl on the floor is chatting him up instead. Just from sitting next to the guy, Ragna could tell he was popular. He could probably have almost anyone he wanted-- all night, Ragna could feel a number of glaring, jealous gazes directed towards him. It all makes Ragna feel very uncomfortable. The guy (Jin, he said his name was, introducing himself with a strange, coy little smile) looks at him with something that Ragna isn't sure he's ever had directed toward him before, like he's his prey, or a victim, or a...  
  
Even with a hazy mind, Ragna can see how Jin is a complete lady-killer by the easy and charming way he speaks to the bartender or the hostesses or hell, any woman in the vicinity. And right now, Jin looks at Ragna like he's a pretty girl sitting at the bar all alone, waiting for someone to come over and take her home. The instant Jin asks him if he wants another drink, Ragna curls inward on himself, mumbling, "I should really get back now."  
  
Jin's eyes run over Ragna's hunched form. "You look like you could use some help." Damn it, no, Ragna can get home just fine. Being some womanizer's entertainment for the evening had certainly not been what he'd had in mind when he'd left his apartment.  
  
"No thanks," Ragna squeezes out, fumbling in his pocket for his wallet so he can pay the tab and leave already. Jin takes his words with a grain of salt.  
  
Jin leans over and presses his hand to Ragna's, saying, "I'll get it." The touch freezes Ragna solid, Jin's face uncomfortably close to his own as a shiver climbs his back. Jin lays a couple bills on the bar to pay for their drinks, and this time, Ragna doesn't object. He had just swung by to have a beer with an old coworker, and when she hadn't shown up, Jin had taken the opportunity to approach him.  
  
Ragna doesn't know what part of Jin had decided talking to him would be a good idea, but he had sat down anyway, immediately offering up a light conversation that Ragna did not want to be involved in. Hoping that Jin would eventually get bored and leave him alone, Ragna eagerly nursed a beer as an excuse for vague, terse answers. Unfortunately he hadn't gotten the hint, and Ragna's expected bill for the trip had ended up tripling.  
  
"Thanks," Ragna says gruffly, but with that in mind, it's the least Jin could do for bothering him all evening. Clutching to the bar for balance, Ragna rises to his feet as the world begins to gently swirl around him. After waiting for the slight nausea to pass and his vision to quit tunneling, he pulls away from the counter to leave the establishment.  
  
It's not a good feeling when Ragna steps out of the building and instead of the reassuring slamming of the door behind him, there's another set of footsteps. He turns, glaring at Jin with a little difficulty over his shoulder. "You plannin' on following me home, too?" he practically growls. It's baffling that Jin could want to bother him of all people. Ragna always felt out of place sitting in a bar full of college students, and being so blatantly-- leered at? Interested in? By one of them is a little worrisome. Especially someone as obviously popular as Jin. It's just too strange of a situation, and Ragna can't even begin to figure out what he wants.  
  
Jin only tilts his head to the side slightly, like a puppy, and asks, "You don't want me to?"  
  
Ragna nearly blanches at the idea. "'Course not." As long as Ragna has no clue of his intentions-- and he really doubts that he'd be able to discern them in this state-- the thought of Jin coming to his apartment is unsettling. Though, given the way he was acting, like Ragna was some college co-ed and not a man, well... Ragna's mind skims over that particular possibility.  
  
"A lot of people would disagree with you," Jin says, edging a little closer to him. Other than punching the bastard or running away, Ragna has no idea how to nip this in the bud. Even though the guy was pretty slim, Ragna could tell he was lean rather than skinny, not to mention pretty sober. In Ragna's state, he'd be lucky if he could get a good hit in at all. He decides to go with option two, grumbling, "Yeah? Go bother one o' them, then," as he attempts to hurry off in a brisk walk. Of course, that's just when his foot gets caught on a loose brick in the path. He stumbles, ready to plant face-first into the road when there's a long arm curling around his waist instead of pain.  
  
"You should be more careful," Jin says, in a low, breathy voice, and Ragna's heart is pounding for some stupid reason beyond the surprise of tripping. Without the sharp aroma of beer and alcohol around, Ragna can smell something lighter, sweeter-- like vanilla or cream. When Jin relinquishes his support, a tiny part of him keens, longing for the warmth of that touch to return. _What the fuck_ nearly comes out of his mouth. He gives his head one sharp rattle to get himself back to normal. He is _not_ attracted to this haughty asshole. He's just tipsy, and hell if he's going to let Jin take advantage of that.  
  
Even with that in mind, however, what Ragna says instead of _Leave me the fuck alone_ is, "Just don' expect to be invited in." Jin grins, pleased at his words. Ragna balks at that expression before closing his mouth and trudging on, more carefully this time. Occasionally he casts a suspicious glance over his shoulder to the young man who is far too content with walking a guy like him home. Weird.  
  
It's not soon enough before Ragna finally makes it to his street. He's wheezing when he approaches the door to the apartment complex; normally he'd take a cab if he drank this much, but he'd decided that letting Jin know his address outright would be worse than walking the few blocks back home. He regrets that paranoid thought now. "We're here. You can go now."  
  
"You don't need help getting up the stairs?" Fuck, Ragna hadn't thought about that. He's already exhausted and feeling sick, and the four flight climb to his apartment seems like a hellish final stretch with the elevator in constant repairs. Jin takes his silence as an affirmative, and steps forward to hold the door open for him. Ragna begrudgingly accepts his kindness and his steadying shoulder, once again breathing in that soft scent without the intent to. Christ, for a man, Jin smells _good_.  
  
The enduring fraction of his rationality restrains him from leaning into him too much, inhaling too deeply and letting himself fully embrace Jin's assistance. It earnestly reminds him to keep as alert as he can, to focus on moving up each step and not the feeling of Jin's body against his own. Ragna doesn't think he's felt like this before, and he's not sure if he likes it.  
  
"Right here," Ragna huffs once they make it in front of his apartment door. Jin removes his arm far too slowly, drawing his fingers over his spine and making Ragna suppress a shudder. After a moment of fiddling in his pockets for his keyring, he shoves the smallest key into the lock, giving it one half-turn before shooting another look toward Jin. "Thanks," _I guess_. Ragna mutters the word just loud enough for Jin to hear, and hopes that it's enough to send him on his way.  
  
"I don't think I got your name," Jin says as he leans on the railing, making no move to head down the stairs.  
  
Ragna hopes this is the last thing he needs to do before Jin leaves him alone. He's tired and cranky, and the world doesn't want to stay still. "Ragna." The name comes out as annoyed and exasperated as he can manage.  
  
"Ragna." Jin repeats it once. Like some horrible spell, the sound of it makes Ragna tingle all over. No matter how much Ragna hopes he will just turn around and _go_ , Jin only moves forward, further into his personal space.  
  
This is about all Ragna can take. He whirls around, his eyes blazing with anger as he blares out, "What the hell is your--" and Jin is gripping at one of his wrists, tugging him close. The last word is swallowed by Jin's lips on his own. Ragna's mouth is caught open in mid-speech and Jin takes advantage of that, slipping in his tongue as he pushes harder against him. Instantly, Ragna goes slack against Jin's advance, downright stupefied as Jin presses deeper into the kiss, one hand clutching at his waist.  
  
From wherever Jin is touching him, warmth flows into Ragna's body; it pools into his stomach, trying to convince Ragna how good of an idea it would be to simply close his eyes and enjoy it. Before he can shoot down or act on this foolish desire, Jin pulls away just far enough for their mouths to part. "I want you, Ragna."  
  
What the hell is wrong with him? Those senseless words are like honey to his ears-- no matter how hard he tries to reach for outrage or irritation, all he feels is cold and sensitive, ashamedly eager when Jin leans in for another kiss. This one is harder than the last, _better_ , Ragna's ruffled mind thinks as Jin presses him against his door and bites at his lips. His tongue quickly finds its way into Ragna's mouth again and this time Ragna welcomes it, letting out something like a groan when Jin sucks at his own. He doesn't understand what's going on-- he's had his fair share of admirers and surprising kisses, but none of them had ever felt this good, had ever made him want more. Has he finally gone insane? Jin draws back from his lips, but not his body, whispering into his ear, "Won't you let me in?"  
  
Yep, he's gone fucking mental. With a shaking hand, Ragna reaches out to turn the key in the lock until that tell-tale clicking noise, and breathes out, "Yeah."  
  
Even as Ragna closes the door behind them and lets Jin lead him to his bedroom, he can't help but think that Jin has _done_ something to him. He wants to be angry, wants to demand answers to how Jin could make this seem like a much better idea than it is, could make his body burn with such need. But none of those accusations come out, only sharp gasps and other heavy noises as Jin slides his fingers over every inch of Ragna's body, light and teasing as he unhooks his belt, peels off his jacket. Fuck, Jin seems so well versed in the art of undressing someone while making out with them at the same time; he doesn't pause to pull away unless absolutely necessary, works the zipper to Ragna's jeans and the buttons on his shirt as efficiently as Ragna's lips and tongue.  
  
When Jin is done, Ragna is bewildered and a little scared-- it's all Jin's fault. "What... what'd you do to me?" comes out in a whine when Jin starts to trace the muscles of his chest and stomach. The thought of being with another person like this had never been so appetizing to Ragna before, but Jin has managed to change that completely. Ragna is half-way between wanting to know why and simply wanting to embrace it.  
  
Jin only laughs, low and sultry, and that causes to Ragna's stomach flip harder. "Don't worry about that," Jin tells him, and when he says it like that, Ragna is so inclined to listen to him. "What do you want me to do to you?" Ragna freezes with those words. Oh, he wants to stupidly lose himself in these new feelings, wants to follow Jin wherever he'll lead him tonight, but what remains of his pride balks at such a desire.  
  
The only thing that makes it out of his throat is, "I don't know." Whether it's the mix of too much to drink and Jin's amorous presence, Ragna can only admit that. Regardless, Jin doesn't seem displeased with that non-answer.  
  
He leans over Ragna's body and kisses him lightly, almost sweetly, on the lips as he draws a hand up his naked thigh. Ragna's breath starts to come in shallow pants and he tries not to shiver or move into it, ridiculously overwhelmed by Jin's simple, searching touch. Jin gently assures him, "We can find it out, if you want," and God, Ragna _wants_. Jin must be able to see it in his eyes, because he doesn't even hesitate to move forward.  
  
With one hand firmly pressed to Ragna's hip, Jin lays fully against him, making Ragna groan at the press of Jin's stomach against his erection. God, that's good, and he can't help the shameful sound that spills out of his mouth when Jin wraps his hand purposely around his cock. Of course, Ragna masturbates, but being touched by someone else is so new and nerve-wrecking. He can't stop making noises when Jin starts to stroke him. "Oh fuck," Ragna moans once Jin starts to pump his dick in his fingers, clutching firmly at the swollen flesh and stroking fast. Ragna's not sure he's even going to last long enough to find out what Jin has planned for him-- every change in pressure and speed is a completely welcome surprise when Jin does it, pleasure shooting right to his spine.  
  
"You've never even been touched like this before?" Jin asks, his voice heavy and warm against his collarbone. Being a virgin had never bothered him before, but admitting it in front of someone like Jin causes Ragna an unexpected bout of embarrassment. His voice fails him for a second, so he shakes his head, even though the truth must be obvious. "That's better than I thought," Jin purrs with approval. "I'll make sure you feel wonderful."  
  
Hell, Jin could probably do anything and Ragna would writhe under him, but Jin wants to give him the full course. The notion makes him nervously excited, his heart beating light and fast in his chest as Jin presses his lips against his stomach muscles. His cock starts to ache from Jin's light, minuscule touches, the path he kisses against his thigh. All of Ragna's anticipation comes crashing to a halt, manifesting in one sharp moan when Jin removes his hand and replaces it with his lips. Ragna clutches hard to Jin's shoulders as he begins lapping at his cock, that deft and hot tongue climbing to the crown and worshiping it.  
  
Ragna's eyes clench shut, his breath rising high in his throat with Jin's every move, and all Ragna can think is that this feels so goddamn good, that he wants to feel even better. As if Jin can pick up on that, he shoots Ragna a wry smile and parts his lips, taking the head of Ragna's cock into his mouth. Ragna just about sobs, it's that wonderful-- Jin's tongue flicking against the tip as he sucks, slowly taking more of Ragna's dick into his mouth.  
  
Ragna feels as weak as a sheet of wet toilet paper, unable to do anything but stare, lips parted in a never-ending gasp as Jin bobs his head up and down. He moves further on his cock until Ragna's hips jerk forward instinctively in response. Jin wordlessly indulges his eagerness, allows Ragna to thrust into his mouth, all the way to the base. Ragna can't make a sound now, can't even breathe with the tightness of Jin's throat around the head of his cock, his fingers uselessly clutching at Jin's hair-- that's when Jin swallows, and Ragna sobs.  
  
At the sound, Jin stops and pulls away, leaving Ragna feeling feverish, cold and hot at the same time. Ragna nearly whimpers in objection, so close to begging, _Don't stop_ , when Jin moves off the bed. Jin strips his shirt off his body, not stopping until he's in his boxers. God, he's just as toned and sculpted as Ragna had thought, utterly gorgeous with his eyes alight from lust, erection straining against his underwear. Ragna can't believe how much he wants that last barrier of cloth gone, how the thought of seeing all of Jin's body only arouses him further. Is this what sex is like? Pleasure so sharp and clouding at once, making everything seem exciting and wonderful and desirous? Or is it just being with Jin that's all those things?  
  
"Lubricant," Jin says. It takes a few seconds for the word to click in Ragna's mind.  
  
"The nightstand," comes out in a cracked whisper. Ragna swallows, surprised to find his throat horribly dry and tries again, stronger, "In the bottom drawer." Jin finds the small bottle easily, still nearly as full as the day Ragna bought it. "What do you need that for?" Ragna asks nervously, looking at it with apprehension. It's a stupid question-- he can guess well enough, but the thought makes him extremely wary.  
  
Jin crawls back onto the bed, pushing up Ragna's legs to make him feel even more exposed than he already is. "I told you I'd make you feel good." There's an amused glimmer in his eyes, no doubt due to Ragna's obvious anxiety. "Just trust me," he says, popping open the bottle to squeeze a small amount on his fingers.  
  
Ragna is reluctant to trust anyone, let alone some college kid he picked up in a bar, but with Jin between his legs, that promise of pleasure seems worth listening to. He sucks in a breath, nodding once, and lets himself be consoled by the reassuring smile Jin gives him. "Relax." Jin's fingers move just where Ragna is dreading, gently rubbing against the tight ring of his asshole.  
  
Ragna groans, the muscles tensing reflexively against Jin's touch. When Jin finally stops teasing and starts to push, Ragna's worry bubbles over and he's blurting out, "I don't think I can do this," before he can stop himself. Shit. He feels like a fool. Jin removes his hand and draws up Ragna's body, kissing at his throat and jaw; when Ragna finally meets his eyes, there's no disapproval or frustration, just a startling fondness.  
  
"Are you scared?" No matter how gently Jin asks it, the question sends indignation flowing through Ragna in a heartbeat.  
  
"I'm not scared," he insists. "I just..." His mouth forms a grimace as he tries to dig for any excuse, but none comes quickly enough.  
  
Ragna is still fighting for words when Jin dips down to give him a brief peck, then a longer, deeper kiss, tickling Ragna's gums with the tip of his tongue. His fingers play light on Ragna's stomach, raking through the patch of hair under his navel and following it downward, not quite to his cock. Oh, just that makes Ragna start to forget his hang-ups all over again, drawing them out and replacing them with lust and want. Ragna likes this-- this easy touching, so why can't they just stick with this? But Jin is persistent, promises him, "It won't hurt," between kisses.  
  
Ragna's frown only returns, but he gulps down whatever complains he has to try again. "If it hurts at all, I'm kickin' you out," Ragna says, glaring as hard as he can. Jin doesn't seem to take his words as seriously as he means them, however, promising again that Ragna would be just fine in his hands.  
  
Now that Ragna's back in the same position again, he feels even more uncomfortable. Jin doesn't move back between his legs, and remains laid out beside him as he drops his hands to Ragna's ass. "Don't focus so hard on it," Jin tells him. Ragna can only give him a look.  
  
"What else am I supposed to think about?" he growls out, and Jin eagerly slides his tongue back into Ragna's mouth. It curls so easily around his own, rubbing against it-- meanwhile, Jin finds Ragna's hand and slowly pulls it across his stomach, right against Jin's groin.  
  
Ragna breaks the kiss with surprise, his face flushing hotter than he'd be willing to admit at the sudden press of Jin's clothed erection against his palm. "Think about me," Jin breathes out, and that line sounds stupidly reasonable to him in his position. He moves against Ragna's palm and Ragna nearly jumps at the feeling of Jin's dick stirring in response to the stimulation. Jin makes a soft sound, a little puff of air that Ragna hasn't heard before.  
  
He looks up into Jin's face, struck at the expression there; he moves his hand slightly, rubbing carefully along the length of it and Jin's brow furrows, his lips part, another wisp of air coming out in what seems to be ecstasy and torture both. Of course, Jin is just as much of a man as he is, but Ragna hadn't thought he would so easily would drop his oozing, confident manner to wear such a face. He's a little unsettled with his new-found power, carefully strokes him a little harder, gripping Jin's dick through his boxers and Jin actually gives him a little murmur of, "You're such a tease."  
  
After a long thought, Ragna pulls his hand away, building up his courage to finally demand weakly, "Take it off." Jin actually seems surprised that Ragna would say that aloud-- and hell, that makes two of them-- but he quickly complies anyway, moving back to push his boxers down. Ragna audibly gulps when he sees Jin's cock, that bit of unease starting to refill his belly even as Jin leans forward to nip at his ear. In between licks and sucking kisses, Jin quietly pleads for Ragna to _please, touch him_ and all he can say to that is a breathy, "Okay."  
  
Jin's fingers trail back down Ragna's body, sliding around his thigh to press against his ass once more, but this time Ragna keeps his eyes on Jin's cock. He cautiously reaches forward to hold it in his hand, startled by the low moan Jin lets out right in his ear. With that approving sound, Ragna wraps his fingers tighter around it, pulling at its length slowly and listening to Jin's low sighs of pleasure. It's then that Jin's finger slips inside of his ass, to which Ragna stiffens immediately from the feeling of intrusion. It doesn't hurt exactly, but it does feel really damn strange, a tingling sensation overlapped with discomfort once Jin pushes it in further. Jin's other hand eases over Ragna's, and guides him back into tugging at his cock instead of thinking too hard about his fingers.  
  
It's not as easy as it sounds, not when Jin puts in another one and Ragna has to spread his legs wider. The tingle turns into a soft burn when he starts to twist them. Ragna strokes Jin faster in response, and Jin starts to move his hips, thrusting into the curl of his palm. Tentatively, Ragna thinks he likes that, the thick heat of Jin's dick in his hand even as those thin fingers spread him open.  
  
He can't help but shudder when Jin draws them out and presses them back in, squirming even while he pumps at Jin's cock. Ragna can hear Jin's gentle hums of pleasure over the sound of his own harsh breath as Jin wiggles his fingers inside him, curls them. For a moment, everything stops-- and then it all comes crashing in at once. His dick suddenly pulses, pleasure flares at the base of his spine and Ragna is stuck gasping, groaning.  
  
When Ragna opens his eyes, Jin's eyes look brighter, sharper, glinting like the eyes of animal-- but once he pulls away grinning, Ragna notices nothing strange. Must be the alcohol messing with his head. "Did that feel good?" Jin coos in his ear, and Ragna squirms, ready to downplay the intensity of the feeling when Jin does it _again_. The second time is even better. Jin has to be a fucking expert; he rubs his fingers so perfectly against that spot that Ragna can't help the sudden gasp he lets out, straining against the bed when Jin doesn't stop, only continuing to prod and stroke it.  
  
Ragna is dazed when Jin presses in another finger. It stings as much as expected, but Ragna can't find the nerve to complain about it, not when he knows that feeling is just around the corner. Those fingers are flexing and twisting inside him to spread him wide until they brush against that spot again. Fuck, no matter how much Ragna is anticipating it, it catches him off guard. His rolls his hips into it, guiding Jin's fingers deeper inside him. At his movement, Jin laughs, a pleased little chuckle that heats more than Ragna's cheeks-- he feels like he's drunk all over again. A few more minutes of this pleasant torture, Jin's humming voice whispering things into his neck between wet, sucking kisses, and he finally pulls away.  
  
"I think you're ready," Jin says. Ragna won't admit the way his heart starts to beat faster-- not in fear or anxiousness, but in excitement; it's downright shameful how long he's been waiting to hear those words. Jin's eyes sweep over him, looking for any sign of wariness or worry, and he smiles when he finds none. Despite that, he still asks, "Do you still want to keep going?"  
  
Ragna almost wants to yell at him. After all this, flirting with Ragna, following him home and seducing his way into his bed, practically begging Ragna to go through with this, now Jin wants to pin it all on him? "Just do it already, you bastard," he growls out, frowning harder when it sounds pathetically weak to his ears. Jin settles over Ragna again, dipping in for another deep kiss-- damn, Jin loves kissing and he's _good_ at it, too. It's probably how he snared young, pretty girls in clubs and cafes.  
  
Jin pulls back to collect the bottle of lubricant again, this time slathering it onto his cock, making such teasing little noises as he strokes himself. "Aren't you going to put it in now?" Ragna tries not to sound too interested or impatient, but his chest is heaving from nerves alone.  
  
"You're sure you want me to?" Jin asks quietly, and indignation wells up in Ragna's chest. Of course, he wants it-- otherwise, he would have kicked Jin's ass and thrown him out the window before he could get his cock anywhere _near_ his ass. Ragna only gives Jin a bitter glare that he brushes off without any obvious trouble. "It's your first time," Jin tells him, stroking his hip. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret." God, how many girls had Jin suckered in with this drivel? Seduce and coerce his chosen prey until they were hot and bothered and wanted him, and only then play the part of complete gentleman.  
  
Despite how annoyed Ragna is, he's already gone this far, and there's a curious, hungry part of him that wants to know how it would feel to keep going. Jin had already given Ragna such wonderful sensations, shown him how things that Ragna would have never imagined feeing good could make his whole body ache. Jin's cock isn't as thick as his, but its longer, hard and warm, and Ragna wonders how much of it can fit, if would feel as good as Jin's fingers when it's inside him. He has to be a fucking pervert with such thoughts going through his head at a time like this. He resists the urge to shudder when he looks up at Jin's face, insisting, "I'm sure, okay?"  
  
Instead of going for it now, Jin pulls away even further, making Ragna's eyebrows furrow into an expression that Jin chuckles at. "It'll be easier on your knees," he says in explanation, prompting Ragna to roll over onto his stomach and pushing his legs under his body. "You look good like this," Jin croons, cupping Ragna's cheeks and pulling them apart-- fuck, his face must be on fire right now, but Ragna only lets out a little growl in complaint. Jin moves forward over him, one hand clutching at the sheets by Ragna's head. Ragna nervously looks over his shoulder, spying Jin staring downward as he moves his hips forward, pushing his cock against Ragna's ass.  
  
Fuck, fuck, fuck-- Jin gently pushes in, so slowly, stretching him even further than his fingers before. It seems to go in easily enough, but it aches and burns a little more with every movement. Ragna lets out a sound that he can only describe as a whine, low and long like a quiet siren going off as he squeezes his eyes shut. It feels like an eternity has passed of Jin carefully entering him, and only the head is inside. "Don't go so slowly," Ragna groans in frustration, figuring the faster Jin is inside, the faster he could get used to it. Jin only takes his words half-seriously, and after another grueling minute, Jin's cock is finally embedded inside him. He tries deep breaths as Jin starts to pull out. Fuck, that hurts even more, nearly bringing tears to Ragna's eyes.  
  
Jin pauses, dipping forward to press his lips against the crook of Ragna's shoulder, "Relax and breathe." Ragna can only nod, gripping the sheets harder when Jin pulls out a little further, then pushes back in. The shallow thrusts feel so strange to Ragna, half pain and something else. He doesn't want to call it pleasure, it's not quite, just a faint sensation that Ragna won't say feels bad. When Jin repeats the action, Ragna tries to get comfortable, shifting his hips and flexing his muscles. He doesn't expect the surprised moan that Jin lets out against his shoulder, clutching at Ragna's hips to still his movements. "Don't do that," Jin breathes. His voice sounds so strained that Ragna is honestly startled--that sleek, coquettish young man who'd so confidently picked him up is falling to pieces from Ragna barely moving.  
  
Suddenly, Ragna feels powerful and coy as he looks at Jin's face, and he says low, "You mean this?" clenching his muscles intentionally around Jin's cock.  
  
Jin curses this time as he moans, growling, "You want me to fuck you that badly?" in a voice that makes lust burn white-hot in Ragna's gut.  
  
"Yeah," comes out without Ragna's permission in a near-whine, but it's all he can think, that one word echoing in his head at the thought of Jin giving him the same sort of pleasure as earlier. Jin pulls out halfway, and thrusts back inside, but the pain doesn't spike like Ragna was bracing for-- instead it's the other half that catches him by surprise. Jin doesn't give him a moment to wait or recover, pulling out a little further and rocking his hips against him. On the next thrust, Jin raises his hips slightly, thrusting downward into Ragna's ass and, "Oh, _God_." Ragna can't help that elongated moan, not when Jin's cock somehow feels even better than his searching fingers.  
  
"It's right here, huh?" Jin asks breathily, nudging that spot again and again with startling accuracy. Ragna moves as hard as he can into it, digging into his sheets as he urges Jin to strike that spot even more intensely. Now that Jin's found it, he doesn't waste any time, or any movements, ramming his prostate until Ragna's practically sobbing into the covers. Oh, it's all too much, too fast, and Ragna's surprised he's even lasted this long before his dick starts to throb with his impending orgasm.  
  
A choked groan comes out of his mouth as he bites his lips hard, resisting the urge to buck into Jin's movements when it all comes to a peak. Ragna's body tenses as he finally reaches his climax, and Jin wraps his fingers around his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts, wringing out his release. Ragna moans unrestrained into the sheets, dropping bonelessly onto the bedspread once Jin pulls out.  
  
"Finished already?" Jin asks, nipping at Ragna's shoulders as he draws his fingers up and down Ragna's spine. That feels good, Ragna has to admit-- not in a sexual way, but a nice, comfortable way that makes him sigh. Jin urges him to roll over with a whisper and a press of his fingers, and Ragna does, reluctantly. Those green eyes are glittering again when he looks down at Ragna, and only then does he realize that Jin hasn't come at all, his cock as hard as it had been in Ragna's fingers earlier.  
  
Ragna feels like he owes Jin for making him feel this good, but he isn't sure how to say anything like that where Jin can hear him. Before he can form any kind of sentence, Jin is lowering himself between Ragna's legs, licking up the mess of Ragna's climax. It shouldn't be so hot to watch Jin's tongue lapping against his stomach and lower, swallowing his seed as if it's some sort of delicacy. Ragna swallows once, and finally manages to puff out, "What are you doing?" when Jin moves to his spent cock. Ragna is then stuck gaping as Jin gently brushes his wet, hot tongue over the length, his fingers digging into Jin's hair as he sucks in quick breaths. _Oh shit_ , is all he can think for a few moments-- Ragna's never touched himself so soon after coming, but Jin's ministrations make desire slowly rise up again.  
  
It isn't very long before Ragna's cock starts to swell and Jin locks onto his eyes with a sultry gaze. "You must be really pent-up," he murmurs, before kissing the head of Ragna's dick. Ragna sucks in a sharp breath, pulling his fingers from Jin's hair with a frown.  
  
Without further adieu, Jin snatches one pillow by Ragna's head and pushes it under his hips, forcing his knees up and apart. Ragna lets out surprised groan at the action, asking, "Can't we switch?"  
  
The look Jin gives him doesn't so much say the word no as much as sneer it at him, but then Jin smiles. "Maybe next time." The notion of there being a next time is somehow even more unsettling than there being a first time, but Ragna doesn't feel like debating that point right now. Jin pushes Ragna's legs up a little higher, against his chest, ordering in a low voice, "Hold them up." Refusing doesn't even come across Ragna's mind; he swallows first, then obediently hooks his grip underneath his knees, exposing himself readily to Jin's lewd gaze. "Good boy," Jin praises him, heavy with want, and Ragna isn't sure why that makes him only feel hotter.  
  
Not even a warning comes from Jin's mouth this time, he just pushes in slowly without saying a word. It goes in a lot easier than last time, and now that Jin is facing him, Ragna can see the tortured, pleasured expression there. His ass is still a bit sore from the thrusts Jin had given him earlier, but that doesn't deter Ragna at all. Once Jin is mostly inside, Ragna tenses his ass, squeezing down on Jin's cock, and watches the way that Jin's body shudders, his eyelashes fluttering with a moan. His gaze locks onto Ragna sharply, and there's something in his eyes that seems more dangerous, unrestrained than last time. "You didn't learn your lesson?" Jin's voice sounds bestial, and Ragna isn't sure if his heart is pounding from fear or anticipation.  
  
Either way, Ragna gets just what he'd been asking for-- Jin's hips snap forward and fuck, Jin has such good memory to know just where that spot was even in a different position. Ragna hadn't expected him to nail it on the first thrust, especially not so hard and relentlessly, and before Ragna can even sob out a moan, Jin is pushing back in, slamming against it again. Oh shit, this is what Ragna had been begging for, wasn't it? Jin to stop treating him like a virgin girl and _fuck him_ already. It feels even better than before, whether it's due to the change in position or what, Ragna isn't sure, and honestly he can't give a fuck.  
  
Jin looks so ecstatic when he's screwing his ass, like he's completely in his element and loving it; sex is his game and he knows just how to play it, how to win. At this point, Ragna can only bow to his prowess, clutch hard at his legs as Jin's thrusts only get deeper and harder. Ragna can hear such strange noises that he eventually realizes are coming from him-- he never even knew he could make such sounds, tiny squeaking whimpers and mewls when Jin drives in deep, or rams his prostate even harder than the last time. It's like his mouth is a water-tap he can't shut off, his voice shamelessly pouring out of him no matter how hard he tries to make it stop.  
  
Jin is a predator, Ragna can feel it when he looks down at him, licking his lips like he's got a big juicy feast in front of him. Suddenly, Jin is pitching forward, toward Ragna's stomach in a move that completely baffles Ragna until, "Oh." Jin's gaze is locked right on Ragna's cock. Ragna's eyes are wide, and his breath hitches when Jin's tongue flicks against the head, even as his hips are moving, fucking Ragna hard. That single teasing touch is all it takes to break what little restraint he has left, and Ragna crumbles, openly sobbing for more, saying, "Please," like the only thing he wants is to come. There are other thoughts in his head, reasonable ones like, _what the fuck is happening to me_ , and _this has to be a dream,_ and _oh god, my apartment has razor-thin walls_. Ragna's bed is already squeaking loudly from the abuse, and now that Ragna can't hold back his moans, his neighbor must be able to hear everything.  
  
As if Jin can somehow read his mind, he says, "Don't mind them. It feels good to let go, doesn't it?" Ragna can't even say yes or no, Jin's clever tongue quickly swiping against the underside of his cock, and stealing every word from his throat. One more careful lick and Jin leans even further, taking the head into his mouth as he clutches at Ragna's hips, thrusting into him. Ragna's mind goes completely blank and he's practically screaming from the two sensations in tandem; Jin sucks and swirls his tongue over his dick at the end of each thrust, right when it pulses, and Ragna doesn't even understand how Jin can give him so much at once. It's all he can do just to writhe against the sheets and moan like a slut as Jin listens to every whisper of his body.  
  
It's absolutely crazy, but Jin knows things about Ragna that even he doesn't know, knows just where he likes to be touched, how he loves to be fucked, and he uses all of that knowledge to turn Ragna into a quivering mess. Ragna's mouth is gaping wide, his chest heaving so hard when he clenches his eyes shut, torn between aching for completion and wanting this maddening pleasure to never stop.  
  
"Fucking hell," Ragna whines out-- he'd thought nothing could have topped the orgasm earlier, but he's being pushed to his very limits. With the way his body was humming, there was no way his next wouldn't feel at least as good.  
  
"You want to come again?" Jin asks, and Ragna thinks he's just as close, those blond eyebrows knitted, harsh breaths spilling out as he delves further into Ragna's body. To answer the question, all Ragna can do is nod, too scared of hearing his voice if he actually tries to say it. "If you want me, call my name." The way that Jin demands that of him seems so strange, but with his mouth so close to his cock and his hands holding Ragna's hips still, Ragna would agree to almost anything.  
  
Ragna reaches out for Jin's shoulder with one hand, begging, "Jin, please," in a hushed whisper. As though that name is a magic spell for pleasure, Ragna's body is immediately flooded with it. Stars fire bright behind his eyes as Jin jerks his hips forward with quick thrusts and, in the same instance, drops his mouth down to suck hard at Ragna's cock. "Jin, I," Ragna moans, louder, straining, as he bucks into Jin's mouth, his orgasm crashing down over him.  
  
Jin greedily swallows his come before pulling away, tightening his grip on Ragna's hips as he fucks him, this time for himself. The nudge of Jin's cock against his prostate after his second release is almost painful, but he likes listening to Jin's breath as it becomes labored, his soft moans growing closer together. The thrusts only get faster and Jin's face makes Ragna burn up in ways he's never felt before tonight-- he secretly wonders if Jin is going to come inside him. God, he can even feel Jin's cock twitching inside him as Jin's eyes flicker to him, his lips parting in a stuttered groan. "You feel so good," he moans, and Ragna honestly feels like he's been complimented rather than shamed, as Jin thrusts once more, hard, deep inside him. Jin's cock starts to throb, pulsing in climax as he grounds out, "Ragna," drawing it out in a growl that Ragna can only consider the best sound in he's ever heard.  
  
And like that, it's over. Jin lets go of Ragna's legs, drawing them down to the bedspread gently as he pulls out, and Ragna can finally feel how fucking sore his hips are now. His ass almost seems empty when Jin's cock slips out. He vaguely wonders if he'll ever feel normal again now that Jin's done this to him. Just as Ragna thinks he's drifting off, Jin's fingers are prodding his asshole again and Ragna jolts, flushing as he tells Jin quickly, "I don't think I can go again."  
  
Jin gives him an amused smirk, "I know. I didn't mean to wear you out so much," and kisses him lightly on the lips. "I have to clean up my mess." His mess? Jin's fingers press inside him and Ragna remembers, oh, Jin came inside him. Fuck, Ragna wasn't even thinking about that. He'd just wanted to go to sleep. Now he felt like an idiot, bringing home some random guy from a bar, letting him fuck him without a condom and come inside him? Jin seems like he certainly got around, and the idea of catching something from his first time is awful.  
  
That thought quickly leaves when Jin makes a scooping motion with his fingers and draws them out-- a strange, almost pleasurable sensation that makes Ragna squirm. The semen starts to come out with Jin's insistent motions, and god, it feels so thick and slimy that Ragna's stomach twists from the oddness of it.  
  
"There," Jin says once he finishes, wiping his fingers on the bedsheets that Ragna would most certainly have to throw away. They were so filthy now that no matter how many times he washed them, they would probably always smell like Jin and sex. With that out of the way, Ragna's body firmly lets him know that he's reached the point of total exhaustion.  
  
He makes a noise of acknowledgment before rolling over onto his side, and lets Jin curl behind him, one hand at Ragna's lower stomach. Ragna wants to tell Jin that he can let himself out, but this feels good, surprisingly nice, and he would have to deal with all the repercussions in the morning anyway. Right now, he is simply going to rest.  
  
When Ragna wakes in the morning, the first thing he notices is that there is no warm body next to his. Jin must have left in the middle of the night. He probably did that sort of thing a lot-- he did seem like that kind of guy, after all, even if that still bothered Ragna slightly. Ragna shakes his head to get rid of that feeling and only succeeds in making himself dizzy. Shit, he feels as groggy as he ever has, like the one time he got hit by a car on the way to work and woke up in the hospital. His head is throbbing and his body doesn't want to move at all, probably a result of all those beers and... Ragna doesn't know how to put it, lets that thought just hang in his head unfinished.  
  
He ought to go take a shower and clean the bedsheets, and after multiple tries he finally forces himself to roll over. Huh. The sheets didn't seem rumpled or stained at all. The only thing that needs cleaning is him, and Ragna reaches out for the box of tissues on the floor to wipe himself up. Afterward, he carefully gets out of bed, looking down at the sheets to discover them in perfect condition. Did Jin manage to change them last night before he left? He had been extremely tired afterward, so Jin probably could have done a couple things without him noticing or remembering. Managing to get him out of bed to change the sheets, however? That seemed like something Ragna would at least vaguely recall. And why would Jin bother about it anyway?  
  
Ragna decides to just ignore that for now, and grabs his cellphone from the pile of clothes on the floor. He has a few messages from this morning and last night-- probably Makoto apologizing and giving him an excuse for why she hadn't come to the bar. _Where were you last night?_ Ragna's brows furrow as he reads through messages sent yesterday, stuff like where was he, was he coming, and finally a message about Makoto leaving to go home. Ragna frowns, typing in that he had been there last night, where the hell was _she_? It doesn't take more a minute before he's getting a message back. She must be in class to respond this quickly. _I was there all night. Did you go to the right place?_ Of course he did, he remembers it vibrantly, sitting at the bar waiting for Makoto when Jin had approached him.  
  
 _If you were there, why didn't you text me back?_ Of that, Ragna isn't sure. He'd checked his phone, hadn't he? He had a signal, but not one message of Makoto's had reached him. In fact, he'd sent a couple to Makoto asking where she was instead. Even if they hadn't reached her, they would still be in his outbox. Ragna checks and nearly drops his phone in surprise-- there wasn't anything from last night at all. That had to be a lie. Did Jin go through his phone and delete his messages for some reason? Ragna shakes his head. That makes even less sense than this whole situation. He tries to remember more of that night. How did he get there? How long had he been waiting before Jin had met him? He doesn't remember any of it. All he remembers is from when he first met Jin until now.  
  
Ragna swallows thickly, looking again at the clean bedsheets. He felt exhausted and hung over, but his hips didn't hurt, and neither did his ass. Had it all been a dream? It had, hadn't it? He was so sexually frustrated that he managed to dream up a naughty sexual encounter with a handsome stranger at a bar. Well, that certainly explained a lot of things, like why a guy like that would approach him out of everyone, and why Ragna would be so thoughtless about letting Jin into his home. The more Ragna thinks about it, the more it make sense, and the more pathetic he feels. Shit, it had felt so real, too. Maybe he does need to get laid.  
  
After a moment, he erases the message he was typing to Makoto and just sends her, _Shit. You're right, I went to the wrong place. I guess I didn't have any signal._ There's no way he's going to tell her that he had been dreaming the whole thing. She sends him back a _lol_ and plans to meet up again tonight. Yeah, sure, why not.  
  
Ragna honestly considers calling in sick today, but he doesn't want to think that he's moping about his encounter not being real, even if he does feel like shit. A quick shower and Ragna still has time to spare before going to work. Still, it's not like it would hurt to be early. Ragna opens up the door and is startled to find his landlady, Sister, standing at his door, presumably about to knock. "What is it?" he asks suspiciously, but she only smiles.  
  
"Come here for a moment, Ragna," she says, motioning for him to follow her next door. "I'd like to introduce you to someone."  
  
A new tenant, he guesses. The next door apartment had been empty since Ragna snapped on the last tenant for always making loud, horrible noises in the night. Sister was a mother hen, and she had practically raised him from when he was a middle schooler. Whenever someone was moving in or wanted to, she always wanted to make sure that he would play nice with them. Ragna could almost roll his eyes. She always seemed to think he's still a little kid. But there's no reason to object. It wouldn't take too long to wave at his new neighbor and take off, and it would make Sister happy.  
  
"He's around your age," she says, "and he's a quite a charming boy. I hope you'll get along with him." She knocks twice on the door-- he was already moving in, huh? Ragna knew there were a few empty apartments on the first floor, so this was probably another one of Sister's attempts of setting him up on a play-date. Hopefully the bastard wouldn't think they were friends just because they lived next door to each other.  
  
The door opens up, and Ragna's mouth falls open when he's met with a green-eyed blond in the doorway. It's _him_.  
  
"This is Jin," she says. Fuck. Even the name was the same. Ragna's breath speeds up a little-- was that dream some sort of premonition? Or is he still dreaming? Ragna almost wants to pinch himself as Sister continues the introductions. "And this is your next door neighbor, Ragna." Jin gives him a little nod.  
  
Maybe it's the look on Ragna's face, but Sister looks between both of them, noticeably confused. "Do you two know each other?"  
  
Jin gives Ragna a coy smile before turning his eyes to Sister. "We've met once before," Jin says, and with those four words, every rational part of Ragna's brain is stunned into silence.  
  
"Great. I'll let you two talk, then. Don't be late for work, Ragna," Sister says, and starts to head down the stairs, looking far too pleased with herself.  
  
Once Ragna stops gaping like a fish, questions pour out of his mouth. "What the hell are you doing here? What do you mean-- we met before? That was a dream," he says, insistent, even though he isn't exactly sure. It was, wasn't it?  
  
Jin only smiles wider, lowering his lashes as those green eyes brighten until they're practically glowing. "It was," Jin says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "But you said you wanted me, so here I am." Ragna doesn't know what the fuck he's gotten himself into. He didn't know dreams were standing contracts, but apparently Jin seems to think so. When Ragna doesn't show a reaction, Jin's eyes widen slightly, and he frowns. "Did you change your mind?" Jin almost seems like a lost child or a jilted lover when he asks it like that, like he'd be heartbroken at the possibility.  
  
Ragna swallows the thickness in his throat when he remembers everything that dream had given him, everything Jin had told him and how it made him feel. He can't say yes when Jin looks at him with that expression, but it's not just pity or obligation that makes him unable to refuse him. Dreams are supposedly a reflection of reality, and there is definitely a part of Ragna that wants what Jin has to offer. "I don't know," he breathes out, still bowled over by everything that happened and what the hell it all meant.  
  
Those lips curl into a little tentative smile, one hand reaching out to press against Ragna's fingers. "We can find that out, too, if you want."


End file.
